The Swarm of Zerg
by Senju Sowdowwen
Summary: Si un adolescent était malheureusement soumis au caprice d'un Protoss, qu'adviendrait-il de lui? Retraçons le voyage d'un homme sur le chemin de la souffrance, de l'évolution et de... l'essaim.
1. Les agissements d'un Protoss

**The Swarm of Zerg**

**I Robot, Starcraft ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Commentaire :**

**Traduction :**

**Chapitre 1 : Les agissements d'un Protoss**

Si je dois raconter mon histoire… Je dois d'abord expliquer ma vie… Mon chemin… Les épreuves que j'ai dû endurée pour terminer parce que je suis devenu…. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, je ne puis expliquer ce qui s'était passé… Nous pourrions appeler cela une intervention du bon dieu… Ou du mal absolu. Question de point de vue. Ce que j'avais enduré, le mal nécessaire qui a fait ce que je suis… N'était que rumeur…

66 ans avant le jour J, un évènement majeur dans la vie de tous les jours serait passé sous silence… Ce qui s'était réellement passé avait été caché du public par la NSA, le FBI et la NASA… En 1947 dans le désert du nouveau Mexique à quelques kilomètres seulement d'une petite ville appelée Roswell, un évènement historique se passerait…

L'endroit en question répondrait plusieurs années plus tard sous le nom de Zone 51. Et tout évènement qui se passerait à l'intérieur de la Base resterait secret.

Du moins, pour moi ça l'était… Serait-ce une explication pour ce que je suis devenu ? Peut-être.

En une journée pluvieuse de Septembre dans notre belle nation qu'est le plat pays de Belgique (Comme dirait Jacques Brel), je continuais inlassablement ma route dans le train-train quotidien. Se lever tous les jours, prendre le train, aller en institut secondaire, travailler, reprendre le train, travailler, manger, dormir, se lever au matin, manger,…

Et continuer ces actes durant six décennies… Et peut-être fonder une famille avec de la chance… Cependant comme je le disais précédemment en cette belle journée de Belgique (ou il pleut), un évènement inexpliqué arriverait… Quelque chose de soudain, quelque chose qui chamboulerait ma vie pour le meilleur ou pour le pire… Alors que je revenais de mes cours du soir en Langue, réfléchissant une fois de plus à ce que je ferais en revenant chez moi, je vis quelque chose qui se trémoussait dans les ombres.

Comme tout humain qui se respecte (explique aussi leur stupidité), en y repensant maintenant, l'expression (la curiosité est un vilain défaut) prenait tous son sens, j'y allais pour y jeter un petit coup d'œil et ainsi étancher ma soif de curiosité. J'y allais doucement et vit enfin que c'était ni une chose ni quelqu'un… Mais qu'était-ce alors ?

Me rapprochant inexorablement de l'ombre, j'y avança ma main pour toucher voir palper la chose. La pluie qui tombait sur l'ombre n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Lorsque enfin je touchais l'ombre, ma main passa à travers…

Quand soudain, l'ombre devint corporel, elle agrippa mon bras droit et me tira vers elle. Par cette action, ma tête cogna contre quelque chose de dure, serait-ce un torse ? Lorsque je levai les yeux vers la tête de la créature, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Ces yeux verts luminescents me fixaient du regard avec une certaine curiosité, son visage était à moitié recouvert d'un voile et par la forme allongée de sa boîte crânienne, c'était sûrement un Extra-terrestre. Il me faudrait plusieurs heures avant de reconnaître la créature qui m'avait attaqué. Il me cala contre lui et appliqua sa main droite sur ma tête.

Je sentis une envie soudaine de dormir… La dernière chose dont je me souvins fut ces paroles…

« Profite de ton sommeil… Humain. Une grande destinée liée à un chemin de souffrance et de douleur t'attend à ton réveil… » Murmura la créature cachée dans les ténèbres. « Que le Khala soit avec toi… » Termina-t'il.

Quoi ? Que vient-il de dire ? Cependant mon esprit et mon corps succombèrent au pouvoir de Morphée.

Ce serait la dernière fois que l'on entendrait parler de moi… Ma disparition deviendrait un mystère… Cependant pour certaines personne dans le secteur ou je me trouvais lorsque je disparu, ils virent un flash de lumière…

Celui-ci serait interprété comme un éclair dû à un quelconque orage…

Mais il était tout autre…

* * *

**Korhal… Plusieurs mois avant la mort d'Arcturus Mengsk…**

Je sentis quelque chose léché mon visage ce qui me permis de me réveiller et constater avec effroi que je n'étais plus à l'endroit ou j'avais rencontré la créature…

Où suis-je ?

Baissant le regard vers la créature qui m'avait réveillé, j'ai vite remarqué que ce n'était qu'un simple chien sauvage. Il me lécha la main et puis partit vers l'horizon… C'est là que je vis avec effroi une ville… L'architecture et la taille de celle-ci me rappelait des souvenirs du film Star Wars durant les brefs moments que l'on voyait la ville planétaire Coruscant, Capitale de la République.

Seul défaut à l'observation, il n'y avait pas de voiture volante sauf d'énormes vaisseaux qui voyageaient dans le ciel. Sur l'un des vaisseaux qui était le plus proche de moi… Je vis un symbole familier, quelque chose de déjà vu…

Soudain, une pensée soudaine me prit avec un énorme doute… Je réfléchissais subitement sur la créature qui m'avait emmené ici… Bien que sur le moment je ne l'avais pas reconnu, elle me disait aussi quelque chose…

Je n'étais évidemment plus sur Terre… Mais sûrement dans un autre monde… Mais pas n'importe quel monde… J'étais sur Korhal… Planète servant de capitale à l'empire du Dominion dont le maître Arcturus Mengsk dirigeait avec une poigne de fer.

Et alors que je divaguais sur les étapes à suivre pour me barrer avec un quelconque espoir de partir de la planète. Un régiment de troupe Terran venait vers ma position après avoir détecté une énorme source Psionique à proximité.

Comment allais-je partir de cet endroit qui allait être dévasté par Kerrigan, la Reine des lames ? Comment ferais-je pour retrouver ce maudit Protoss ? Quel était son nom encore ? Euh… Zerotal… Non…. Zeratal… Non plus…. Zeratul ! L'un des Templier Protoss Sombre… L'un des plus mystérieux aussi…

Ce connard va me le payer cher ! Je vais le déchi-

« Sergent ! Le signal vient de là-bas ! » Cria un Marine Terran.

L'imbécile venait vers ma position alors que je me cachais pour ne pas me faire repérer… Cependant j'avais autant de chance de me cacher qu'il y avait de chance pour que Kerrigan et Mengsk couchent ensemble… Cet à dire aucune ! De plus, par une étrange situation, j'arrivais à comprendre le Terran ! Comment étais-ce possible ? Parlait-il le français ?

Je te le jure sur mon âme, maudit Protoss que je te retrouverai !

« Sergent ! Nous détectons un humanoïde à dix mètres de nous ! » Informa un Marine qui avait l'air d'avoir un détecteur en main.

L'enfoiré regarda dans ma direction, j'essayais le plus possible de me cacher mais celui qui allait sûrement me découvrir vint vers ma position et s'arrêta.

« Tu peux sortir, on t'a repéré… Sauf si tu veux que l'on t'exécute… » Menaça le Terran vers ma cachette.

Tremblant de peur, je sortis les mains sur la tête et me présenta à eux. Tous les marines me regardèrent quand celui qui fut le plus proche parla enfin.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Posa-t'il comme question. Son ton était exigeant.

Il valait mieux que je réponde à sa question, les militaires travaillant pour Mengsk étaient de gros connard.

« Je m'amusais avec mon chien dans la prairie… » Dis-je en les regardant.

Faite que cela marche.

« Il ment. » Précisa un autre Marine qui avait plissé les yeux dans ma direction.

« Je… Je vous le jure. » Continuais-je à parler en les voyant dégainer leurs armes dans ma direction.

J'étais foutu et à moins qu'il y ait un quelconque miracle, je serais tué. Le Marine qui m'avait interrogé me regarda encore quelques minutes en s'approchant lentement vers moi pour détecter un quelconque signe de tromperie.

Quand il fut à un mètre de moi, il sortit de la poche métallique de son armure écarlate une paire de menotte.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi petit mais il s'est passé quelque chose à proximité… Si tout se passe bien, tu seras libéré dans dix minutes. » Me rassura-t'il en me menottant.

Soudain un petit bruit dans les buissons attira l'attention de tout le monde. Tout le monde braqua son arme vers le buisson, quand enfin sortit de là, le chien qui m'avait réveillé. J'étais ravi car mon excuse bidon deviendrait crédible. Le chien vint prudemment près de moi, ce qui rassura tout le monde.

Ils m'accompagnèrent durant un moment vers ce qui devait être un Centre de commandement, le bâtiment ressemblait véritablement à son homonyme dans le jeu vidéo Starcraft de Blizzard. J'en fus émerveillé, oubliant durant un moment que ma vie se jouait actuellement. Un moindre faux pas et j'étais aussi bon que mort.

Une porte s'ouvrit et je vis de l'autre côté des personnes dans des robots qui ramenaient des cristaux bleutés par dizaines. L'un des Marines voyant ce que je regardais me répondit.

« Ce sont des VCS, des ouvriers travaillant pour le Dominion en récoltant des matières premières comme le cristal ou le gaz vespène. » M'informa-t'il en croyant que j'étais un ignorant.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin devant un haut gradé, celui-ci me regarda avec suspicion.

« Je suis le commandant Meafuria, responsable de la région. Et en tant que telle, j'aimerais réellement savoir ce que tu faisais dans le secteur 6. Le fait que tu jouais avec ton animal est un mensonge d'après ce que j'ai compris. Même si la présence de l'animal peut t'innocenter, cela serait trop facile. » Dit-il sérieusement.

«De… De quoi suis-je coupable ? » Même si j'avais un doute, les capteurs avaient sûrement repéré Zeratul lorsqu'il m'avait abandonné.

« D'être en contacte avec des Protoss… Ou d'être un Protoss… » Dit-il d'une voix accusatrice. « Ce qui est un crime contre l'empereur Mengsk lui-même. » Commença-t'il. « Toute personne Terran travaillant pour les Protoss ou être Protoss sera considéré comme espion et sera récompensé par une mort lente et douloureuse. » Finit-il alors que je devins pâle.

« Ce…. Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai rien fait. » Balbutiais-je avec peur. « J'étais seulement là pour m'amuser. Je m'amusais avec mon chie-» Je ne puis finir ma phrase qu'un poing entra en collision avec ma joue, m'expulsant avec force contre le mur.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour les enfantillages. » Dit Meafuria. « Prenez ces coordonnées et faite le passer au scanner pour voir si vous trouvez une quelconque trace Protoss sur lui. » Finit-il avec un mouvement de la main.

J'étais à terre, le coup m'avait vraiment touché et il me fallait du temps pour s'en remettre. Le sang coulait rapidement hors de ma mâchoire. J'avais sûrement une ou deux dents cassées par la force de son poing. Deux Marines vinrent vers moi et me prirent par les bras en m'emmenant à l'infirmerie du centre. La porte se referma derrière eux et lorsque je vis pour la dernière fois Meafuria, j'eus une pensée quelconque… Une certaine joie à savoir que ce connard allait mourir soit dans l'invasion Zerg dans le début de Wings of Liberty (si l'évènement n'était pas encore venu) ou la vengeance de Kerrigan dans la fin de Heart of The Swarm.

Je souris durant un moment quand je sentis enfin que mes pieds avaient arrêtés d'être traîné. Les deux Marines me levèrent et me posèrent dans un lit. Le coup m'ayant légèrement assommé, il était tout à fait normal que je ne puisse pas réfléchir convenablement. Restant un bref moment dans le calme à regarder le plafond gris métallisé, je pensais à toutes les aventures que je pourrais réaliser si je sortais vivant de cet endroit. Mais on obtient rarement ce que l'on veut…

Soudain, une belle femme dont la couleur des cheveux était aussi rouge que le sang me fit face… Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante ! Ayant toujours eu un faible pour les rousses, la couleur de cheveux rouge était idéale ainsi qu'inhabituelle pour moi. La détaillant durant un bon moment, je la dévisageais en la comparant avec la beauté fatale qu'était Kerrigan en humaine.

Elle leva finalement les yeux de son rapport pour poser ses yeux sur moi. Elle prit un papier sur la table qui était à côté de moi.

« Meafuria est dure… Hein ? » Dit-elle.

« Oui. » J'ai répondu, profitant de sa présence relaxante.

« Bien je vais te réparer la mâchoire et je vais te passer au scanner. Désolé pour tout cela mais c'est la règle. » S'excusa-t'elle avec une moue plutôt mignonne.

« Ce… Ce n'est rien. » Balbutiais-je, toujours sous son charme.

Sans protester, je la laissais me manipuler pour qu'elle puisse panser les blessures que m'avait infligées l'autre enfoiré. Bien que cela fasse très mal, mon orgueil en tant que mâle m'obligeait à souffrir en silence pour ne pas passer pour une chochotte, surtout devant une si belle demoiselle.

Très vite, son travail fut terminé et elle commença finalement à me préparer pour la deuxième étape des opérations, le scanner. Je ne pense pas qu'être transporté de mon monde jusqu'à celui-ci montrerait une quelconque trace… Grand mal me prit.

« Avant que nous y allions, j'aimerais connaître ton nom et ceux de tes parents, s'il te plaît. » Demanda-t'elle avec un léger sourire.

Son sourire ravissant fut beaucoup trop puissant. Cependant je ne pouvais pas donner mon véritable nom. De un, parce que je le trouvais beaucoup trop normal, j'aimais l'exotique ou l'ancien. De deux, un nouveau nom pour un nouveau monde. Décidé à répondre, je me lançais.

« Je m'appelle Nefarian Fordring, fils de Neltharion et Tyrande Fordring. » Lui dis-je.

« Un prénom unique, c'est la première fois que j'entends un nom pareil. » Complimenta-t'elle. Elle écrivit les informations sur un bloc note métallique.

« Où habites-tu ? » Continua-t'elle en me regardant une fois de plus.

Réfléchissant très vite, je répondis en me rappelant des planètes de l'empire du Dominion.

« Mar Sara… » Dis-je simplement.

Elle me regarda dans le silence, en disant cela. Je venais d'admettre que j'étais un réfugié de la première guerre lorsque Mar Sara fut ravagée par l'essaim Zerg.

« Je vois… Tes parents y sont morts, hein ? » Demanda-t'elle lentement, regardant ma réaction.

« Oui… » J'ai menti mais j'étais obligé si je ne voulais pas paraître trop suspect.

« Où habites-tu maintenant ? » Précisa-t'elle.

« Je suis… sans domicile fixe. » Dis-je avec un peu de honte. Ma honte ne venait pas du fait d'être un soi-disant SDF mais de profiter de la compassion de cette personne pour la tromper.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini de noter, elle s'avança vers moi et enleva ma chemise et mon pantalon, ne me laissant qu'en caleçon. Je devint rouge pivoine, lui arrachant au passage un très léger mais un très beau rire.

La demoiselle m'ayant suffisamment déshabillé, elle m'accompagna jusqu'à une chambre qui ressemblait étrangement à une chambre d'hôpital où l'on pratiquait les radios.

Sans protester, je m'allongeais sur la passerelle qui m'enverrait dans un cylindre noir. La totalité du matériel était nouveau pour moi car Starcraft n'avait jamais fait allusion à un quelconque matériel pour détecter sur quelqu'un l'énergie Protoss…

La seule chose qui y ressemblait le plus fut les tests des scientifiques travaillant pour Valérian sur Kerrigan. La chambre devint totalement noire tandis que l'infirmière quitta la pièce pour aller dans une pièce adjacente dont les vitres étaient teintées. De l'autre côté du miroir était deux scientifiques, deux gardes et le commandant qui voulait connaître le résultat.

Son instinct lui disait que le garçon était la source du signal Protoss… Il en mettrais sa main à couper.

Lorsque l'infirmière qui s'était occupé du patient vint, elle envoya au commandant un regard noir.

« Vous devriez vraiment vous contrôler parfois. » Lança-t'elle avec mépris.

« Alors d'où vient-il ? » Demanda le commandant qui n'avait sûrement pas écouté le commentaire.

L'infirmière émit un soupire devant l'idiotie de l'homme.

« Il vient de Mar Sara, orphelin et sans domicile fixe. Il est sûrement arrivé avec les cargos de réfugier durant la première guerre. » Informa-t'elle.

« On le saura tout de suite, nous sommes occupés à rechercher son visage dans les registres. Et ceux-ci contiennent la totalité des personnes de l'empire. Et si il ne s'y trouve pas… Soit il ment, soit il vient du Combinat Kel-Morian ou du Protectorat Umojan. » Extrapola l'homme.

« Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Il n'y a aucune raison de faire ce-» Elle fut coupée par un signal.

_Anomalie détectée… Anomalie détectée… Anomalie détectée…_

« Smithson, quelle est donc cette anomalie ? » Demanda Meafuria qui avait l'air content de son flair. Le garçon n'était pas comme les autres.

Le scientifique commença à taper sur le clavier à une vitesse impressionnante, lui-même était curieux des résultats. Lorsque l'écran de l'ordinateur montra les résultats, ses yeux devinrent ronds sous le choc.

Le haut parleur s'activa.

_Haute source d'énergie psionique détectée… Cellule Protoss détectée… Le sujet a été soumis à la présence d'un Protoss de grande puissance dans les dernières vingt quatre heures…_

« Bingo ! » S'exclamant le commandant. « On a trouvé le Jackpot ! » Dit-il vers l'infirmière qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le gentil garçon qu'elle trouvait plutôt mignon et innocent serait un espion… ? Elle garderait cette leçon pour l'avenir, ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

« Mais si il était un véritable espion, il aurait sûrement tout fait pour ne pas être mis au scanner, non ? » Demanda l'infirmière, prise d'un doute.

« N'essaie pas de lui trouver des excuses. Dès qu'il est habillé, il sera emmené au laboratoire impérial. » Conclut l'homme.

Pauvre Nefarian… L'infirmière ne présageait rien de bon pour le jeune homme. Considéré comme un espion, de plus avec les cellules trouvés sur lui, ils allaient sûrement expérimentés sur lui.

Elle quitta la pièce et alla vers le jeune homme. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas être trop gentille avec lui.

« Alors comment étaient les résultats ? » Demanda-t'il avec un sourire.

Le nouvellement nommé Nefarian pensait qu'il était hors d'affaires… Après tout, il était juste arrivé dans ce monde et ne traînait jamais avec des Protoss. Suivant la belle demoiselle, il remarqua que la présence bienveillante qui l'avait accueilli s'était refroidie. Elle parlait moins et offrit moins de sourire séducteur comme elle avait fait auparavant.

Quelque chose de mal s'était-il passé ? Mystère…

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce ou il avait été soigné et ou il avait laissé ses vêtements. Il s'habilla rapidement et regarda par la fenêtre le couché de soleil à l'horizon.

« Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » Dis-je en regardant cela.

Personne ne me répondit. Interloqué, je me retournais…

« Désolé… » Ce fut la dernière parole que j'entendis avant de sentir une douleur sourde dans ma nuque avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les gardes m'avaient frappés par derrières. La personne que j'avais entendue était la jeune infirmière qui regardait mon corps être emmené dans un convoi pour la ville. Elle garda mon collier en souvenir de moi car elle ne me reverrait jamais.

Ma courte et brève réunion avec elle l'avait touchée intérieurement. Elle ne rencontrait généralement que des hommes macho ou débiles. Les quelques personnes intelligentes qu'elle rencontrait étaient vaniteuses ou arrogantes. Cette brève rencontre l'avait changée…

Plusieurs heures plus tard ainsi que quelques sédatifs injectés dans mon corps… Le vaisseau sur laquelle on m'avait embarqué avec d'autres personnes sans nom ou SDF allaient vers une destination commune.

Nous allions sur une base scientifique extrêmement avancée technologiquement, appelée la Lance du ciel.

Ma vie serait changée à jamais…

Lorsque je me réveillerais, ma perception de la souffrance aurait sûrement atteint un nouveau seuil...

**Fin du chapitre 1.**


	2. D'humain à Protoss, de Protoss à Hybride

**The Swarm of Zerg**

**Starcraft ne m'appartient pas…**

**Commentaire :**

**Traduction :**

**Chapitre 2 :**** D'humain à Protoss, de Protoss à Hybride.**

**La Lance du ciel, secteur Kropulu…**

La lance du ciel… Un laboratoire d'une qualité exceptionnel… D'une technologie dépassant de loin celle du Dominion, du Kel-Morian et d'Umojan. Tout simplement parce que dans les tréfonds du bâtiment volant se cachait un laboratoire utilisant la haute technologie Protoss. Les rares à le savoir étaient soumis au secret, et contrairement à ce qu'ils le pensaient, toutes lettres ou toutes conversations avec leurs familles étaient inventées de toutes pièces.

Quand vous alliez travailler dans la lance du ciel, le Dominion effaçait toute trace de votre existence en commençant par l'assassinat de votre famille. Vint ensuite l'identité juridique qui disparaissait mystérieusement. Juridiquement, soit vous étiez morts, soit on vous donnait le statut MIA (Missing in Action). Vos affaires étaient vendues aux plus offrants et l'argent récolté finançait en partie le laboratoire.

Bien sûr, tout cela resterait à jamais secret pour les scientifiques travaillant là-bas… Et pour les rares qui voulaient arrêter de travailler, leur collègue ne recevraient étrangement aucune réponse ou nouvelle de leur part. Travailler au laboratoire voulait implicitement dire pour la vie tellement le secret devait être gardé. Peu sont ceux qui voulaient arrêter de travailler… D'après eux, combien avait la chance de travailler avec une technologie Alien tous les jours… ?

Les humains sont parfois trop crédules dans leurs envies…

Et tous ces travailleurs s'entre aidaient dans un seul but… La fusion d'un corps Zerg avec un corps Protoss… Non pas pour devenir une abomination mais pour devenir un être de puissance comme Kerrigan… Combien d'humains avaient déjà fusionné avec une cellule Zerg pour ne finalement faire qu'une simple abomination qui était plus facile à tuer qu'un Zergling ou un ouvrier.

L'infestation de Mar Sara par l'essaim Zerg avait fait des milliards de morts… Et parmi toutes ces personnes, une seule d'entre elle était devenue la personnification d'une déesse de la destruction. Comment et pourquoi restait un mystère, cependant Arcturus Mengsk avait émis comme idée que si des créatures comme les Zerg arrivaient à faire un tel travail, alors le Dominion en ferait de même et y arriverait !

La création d'un être d'une puissance phénoménale… Sous le contrôle du Dominion.

Du moins, à l'origine, ce fut le but de la recherche… Le professeur Narud avait besoin de sujet d'expérience, de cobaye… Alors que des humains sans affiliations étaient envoyés par centaines, d'autres venaient naïvement, pensant se battre avec courage pour la nation, ne servirait que de sujets d'expériences. Le Dominion n'avait même pas la gentillesse de prévenir leur famille de la perte de leur enfant envoyé au combat…

Mais contrairement aux humains, les sujets de test Zerg et Protoss étaient beaucoup plus durs à avoir… L'accès à Mar Sara était difficile, non seulement dû au fait de la haute radioactivité du terrain (La planète ayant été atomisé par le Dominion), les Zerg qui s'y comptaient par milliards y étaient rares et enfin le terrain appartenait aux rebelles travaillant pour un Terran s'appelant Jim Raynor.

En sorte, Mar Sara avait subi le même sort que Char…

Ce qui rajoutait de la difficulté… La probabilité de réussite de la mission qui consistait à ramener des Zerg approchait les 10% de réussites… De plus le coût du matériel rendait la tâche ardue. Les missions pour capturer des Zerg étaient rares par ce fait.

Et c'est justement dans cet endroit que Nefarian allait être emmené… Il était après tout la première personne à avoir parfaitement fusionné avec les cellules d'un Protoss. Contrairement aux autres personnes qui furent emmenés sur le laboratoire et détenu par des chaînes. Nefarian avait été totalement anesthésié au cas ou son pouvoir psionique ferait défaut. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas abîmer l'informatique qui coûtait à elle seule, des millions de crédits.

Et contrairement aux autres sujets de tests, Nefarian fut rapidement mis dans une bulle de verre renforcée par un champ de force. Ceux-ci étant généralement utilisée pour les Ultralisk. Bien sûres toutes ces précautions amenèrent la curiosité des autres humains et soldats dans le laboratoire. Nombreux sont ceux qui se demandaient quelle était la réelle différence entres eux et la jeune personne.

L'adolescent n'avait pas l'air musclé et semblait totalement normal. Le professeur Narud arriva avec joie devant la bulle de verre qui se remplissait d'un liquide symbiotique qui accorderait l'oxygène nécessaire pour que le garçon puisse vivre. Il observa celui qui pourrait peut-être détenir la clé du succès.

« Résumez-moi tout cela en quelques lignes… » S'exclama l'homme avec une bonne humeur.

« Et bien… Nos détecteurs ont sentit une poussée d'énergie psionique Protoss dans le secteur ou notre centre de commandement se trouvait. Le commandant Meafuria a tout de suite ordonné une troupe de Marines pour aller en éclaireur. L'énergie dégagée était immense. Nous croyions que c'était peut-être le signe avant coureur d'une invasion. » Commença l'homme en douceur.

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, l'un de nous a capté un humanoïde… non un Terran mais un humanoïde. Ce qui provoquait déjà notre curiosité. Finalement le Marine Cross a repéré la personne se cachant derrière un rocher, croyant que l'on ne le verrait pas. Il a essayé de nous berner avec une histoire avec un chien qui se trouvait aussi sur les lieux. Mais nous avons vu à travers son mensonge. Il s'est rendu sans histoire et pensait être tiré d'affaire. Le Marine Cross lui a fait croire que nous allions le relâcher peu après. » Continua le Marine.

« Lorsque nous nous sommes présentés au commandant avec le suspect, l'homme a essayé de raconter une fois de plus son histoire. Le commandant Meafuria n'est pas un homme patient. Le jeune homme a fini à l'infirmerie et a été préparé pour le scanner… Les résultats ont été plus qu'intéressants. Il semblerait que le jeune homme ait fusionné parfaitement avec des cellules Protoss et que son corps qui d'après les scanners n'avait pas le potentiel pour avoir l'énergie psionique en avait une énorme source. Enfin, notre scanner démontre que l'homme avait été en présence d'un Protoss de grande puissance même pas une journée auparavant. » Finit le Marine avec son rapport.

« Intéressant… Plus qu'intéressant. » Murmura Narud en regardant le jeune homme dans la bulle de verre.

« Commandant Meafuria pensait que cela allait vous intéresser. Voici le nom et les infos récupérées auprès du jeune homme. De plus, le programme de recensement n'a pas trouvé son identification faciale. Il est un inconnu. » Informa le jeune Marine.

Narud acquiesça en prenant la tablette et regarda les informations contenues dans l'appareil.

« Nefarian… Un prénom unique pour un sujet unique. » Murmura le professeur avec une lueur malicieuse.

Le Marine de son côté sentit un frisson le prendre d'un coup en voyant la curiosité qu'avait le professeur pour le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver mais même lui ne voudrait pas que son ennemi subisse le même sort. Être le jouet d'un scientifique fou était un sort pire que la mort.

« Puis-je disposé ? » Demanda le Marine qui ne voulait pas rester plus que nécessaire en présence du professeur.

« Vous pouvez y aller. » Dit Narud qui allait en profiter pour observer le jeune homme.

Nefarian se sentait compresser et avec appréhension, ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était totalement immergé dans un liquide. Craignant qu'il aille se noyer, il commença à se débattre dans le liquide pour finalement réaliser qu'il avait dormi dans le liquide sans mourir et rouvrit la bouche pour réaliser qu'il pouvait respirer. C'était étrange…

Prenant conscience qu'il n'était plus dans le centre de commandement, il essaya de prendre ses repères pour réaliser où il était. Il semblerait que finalement la réaction de la jeune femme aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ils avaient sûrement détectés les traces de l'énergie psionique de Zeratul…

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le vieil homme qui lui faisait face mais avait plutôt fixé son regard sur une énorme entrée de l'autre côté de l'énorme salle. Plusieurs dizaines de personnes enchaînées venaient vers eux pour être mis dans des cages.

Mais s'ils étaient dans des cages, pourquoi était-il mis dans une bulle de verre remplis de liquide. C'est là finalement qu'un mouvement devant lui, du moins légèrement en contrebas attira son attention, un vieil homme, sûrement dans la cinquantaine le regardait, les cheveux gris montrant sa vieillesse. Il portait la veste blanche typique à tout scientifique.

Il lui fallu quelques minutes d'observation pour reconnaître le visage de la personne qui lui faisait face… Un homme que l'on rencontrait dans la campagne de Starcraft 2 Heart of The Swarm. Vers la fin… Le professeur Narud et d'après le militaire Stukov, le bâtard était un sadique qui aimait faire des expériences sur les gens. Maîtrisant au mieux sa réaction, il ne montra aucune reconnaissance en voyant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Narud observait le jeune homme qui venait de se réveiller, celui-ci avait l'air d'essayer de reconnaître l'endroit ou il était. Il semblerait que le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'il faisait là tandis que d'autres étaient enchaînés. Même si Narud voulait directement faire des expériences avec lui, il ne voulait pas détruire la personne qui lui faisait face.

C'était un cas unique ! Il fallait juste prendre des échantillons de lui et les étudier… Quand ils auraient enfin fini leur travail, il pourrait expérimenter avec la personne devant lui. Il se mit à sourire ce qui rendit encore plus à mal à l'aise le garçon.

Nefarian hésitait entre frissonner et sangloter en voyant le sourire malveillant de Narud. Il espérait que Kerrigan viendrait bientôt pour buter le type.

Narud vit l'effet qu'il avait sur l'enfant et ricana. Il décida d'aller chercher son assistant pour qu'il puisse enfin commencer le projet. Il devait prendre du sang et de l'ADN du mystérieux jeune homme.

Nefarian vit Narud partir, sûrement pour aller chercher du matériel.

Il espérait le bon dieu pour que celui-ci ait de la pitié pour lui…

* * *

**Quelques semaines plus tard…**

Enfer et damnation… Telle était sa situation… Il n'en pouvait plus, les scientifiques prenaient régulièrement son sang pour faire des expériences sur les autres avec ou pour l'analyser. Et il semblerait que sa conception était biologiquement différente des Terrans car quand ils injectèrent ces cellules dans une autre personne, celles-ci mourraient d'une souffrance abominable. Leurs cris de souffrances se répercutaient à travers l'énorme salle…

_Sanctum…_

Oui… Oui… Oh oui… Petite différence, il semblerait qu'il entendait un murmure autour de lui, était-ce les élans de sa folie… ? Il en doutait. Il essayait toutes les combines pour ne pas écouter la voix mais celle-ci revenait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que l'influence de la voix le changeait peu à peu… Les cellules Protoss commençaient à opérer sur son corps et son esprit…

Pour rajouter à cela, il voyait tous les jours des dizaines de personnes défilées sur l'énorme allée où se tenait sa bulle. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, une autre bulle serait installée à côté de la sienne.

Une autre chose que Nefarian ignorait, était le fait qu'il ne devait pas normalement entendre les paroles des gens, la bulle était hermétiquement fermée.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et se retourna vers la personne, celle-ci était un Marine qui courrait vers le plus haut militaire en présence, le général Waldfeld.

« Général Waldfeld, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles ! C'est urgent ! Cela vient de l'empereur lui-même. » Dit le Marine avec empressement.

Nefarian les écouta attentivement même si la distance était relativement élevée. L'information devait en valoir la chandelle.

« L'essaim Zerg est de retour… Et l'essaim est contrôlé par quelqu'un. On l'appelle La Reine des Lames. J'ai entendu le nom Kerrigan. D'après nos sources, il y a déjà des milliards de morts. L'Empereur Mengsk a ordonné que l'on double la garde à l'entrée. » Expliqua le Marine avec peur.

« Kerrigan… » Souffla le général en devenant pâle.

Kerrigan… Elle rentrait enfin en action… Durant un moment je sentis de la joie avant de me rappeler alors que nous étions au début de Starcraft 2 Wings of Liberty… Narud ne serait pas tué avant plusieurs mois voir même une année… Lorsqu'elle arriverait ici, qu'adviendrait-il de moi… ? Serais-je encore humain ou deviendrai-je autre chose… ?

C'est sur cette note que je laissais mon esprit se reposer, après tout les expérimentations étaient durs… Alors qu'ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose, il testait mon corps contre différents sentiments… Chaud, Froid, Brûlant et glacial… Il testait mon système immunitaire… J'avais contracté après l'assimilation une sorte de dérivée de l'Ebola… Le virus m'avait fait souffrir avant de disparaître totalement… Encore un mystère dont je n'avais la réponse moi-même…

A chaque nouvelle expérience, les scientifiques avaient l'air de plus en plus content des résultats. Et je me répétais cette question dans mon esprit des centaines de fois…

Pourquoi Zeratul m'avait-il emmené ici ? Qu'avait-il fait à mon corps ?

_Te préparer à la prophétie…_

N'ayant même pas écouté la réponse, je continuais à réfléchir… Si j'avais été moins idiot, j'aurais interrogé la voix mais mon esprit était encore trop renfermé sur lui-même, trop influencé par mon imbécillité.

_Cela changera… Jeune Protoss…_

N'ayant pas pris la peine d'écouter, je me rendormais…

Ignorant totalement que cent mètres au-dessus de moi, des centaines de Marines, Maraudeur, Faucheur et Fantôme se battaient pour leur vie tandis que les Zerg arrivaient par milliers sur la base… Aussi futile l'invasion soit elle…

* * *

**Trois mois plus tard…**

Lentement mais sûrement mon esprit devenait de moins en moins humains et de plus en plus en Protoss. La voix qui me parlait n'était pas liée à la folie… Écouté celle-ci avait été une bénédiction car cela me permettait de savoir ce qui m'arrivait…

_Flashback…_

_Alors que j'écoutais l'énième rapport des Marines pour leur général. Je réfléchissais au récit de Starcraft pour savoir quand exactement serait la fin du premier volet de Starcraft 2… Narud et sa bande de timbré avaient enfin commencé leur expérimentation sur moi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, à partir de mes cellules, ils allaient créés ce qu'ils appelaient un hybride._

_Je me rappelais parfaitement de la créature mi-Protoss mi-Zerg. Et c'est ce qui me faisait peur… Ils avaient l'intention de faire de moi, l'hybride parfait et m'offrir à Amon…_

_**N'ait pas peur… Jeune Protoss…**_

_Pour une fois, j'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi il me disait cela…_

_Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas avoir peur ? Mon pouvoir sera sûrement immense et Kerrigan sera sûrement tué ! De plus, je parie que je ne pourrai pas me contrôler. Je ne veux pas être un animal sans volonté._

_La voix ne me répondit pas tout de suite._

_**Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Zeratul t'a envoyé dans notre monde ? Pourquoi as-tu des cellules Protoss ?**_

_Euh… Allez-y dites-moi, s'il vous plaît._

_Soyons poli pour la forme… On n'était jamais trop prudent._

_**Chaque humain a une destinée… La tienne était de mourir le soir même ou tu as été enlevé… De plus, ce que t'a fait Zeratul, une personne sur un milliard peut survivre à ce qu'il t'ait fait… Nous appelons cela communément l'évolution… Tu avais quelque chose en plus que les autres n'avaient pas. Nous Protoss avons fait des recherches sur l'évolution, comment la nature fait-elle pour que les créatures puissent évoluer…**_

_Le tout me chamboulait car je ne voyais pas ou il voulait en venir._

_**Tous les 5000 ans, une quantité limitée de personnes naît avec un gène unique qui change leur corps… Ce changement se répercute avec le temps… Nous avons trouvés ce gène unique en toi… La beauté de ce gène te permet d'être soumis à un changement total de ton corps au niveau génétique. Alors que dans ton jeu… **__Je sentis une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix… Il n'avait pas l'air content d'être dans un jeu, je crois… __**les Hybrides furent puissants, il n'avait pas la capacité réelle d'une espèce… Une espèce est véritable quand celle-ci peut procréer et ne pas être stérile…**_

_Je voyais enfin où il voulait en venir… Mais à la fin… Pourquoi avais-je dû endurer tout cela… ?_

_**Actuellement tu n'es pas encore prêt à le savoir… Quand tu seras Hybride, tu seras sous l'influence d'Amon… Je ne puis le laisser connaître le but de ta souffrance… Mais tu seras libéré de tout cela… Et alors seulement tu connaîtras pourquoi nous avons fait cela…**_

_J'aurais voulu en savoir plus mais le fait qu'il ait dit que je serai possédé par Amon m'avait plutôt refroidi… Il me laissa dans le silence pour réfléchir sur ce que je venais d'entendre. Mon existence elle-même avait été mise en doute._

_C'était à réfléchir…_

_Fin du Flashback…_

J'endurais mieux les expériences sur mon corps et j'avais acquis un nouveau don… L'empathie… La capacité de détecter et ressentir l'émotion des gens simplement en les fixant du regard. Je n'avais pas vu une image ou un reflet de moi depuis plus de 3 mois mais d'après ce que je comprenais, ma taille avait grandie… Au revoir le gringalet et bonjour l'humanoïde de 4 mètres. D'après ce que j'avais compris des personnes autour de moi, mon corps était au milieu d'un changement entre un Protoss et un humain…

La taille colossale était un effet secondaire qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Depuis peu, j'accueillais un voisin qui, quand il s'était réveillé, avait presque chié dans son froc en me voyant… Ou plutôt dans sa bulle. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Je devais sûrement faire peur à voir. Petite joie en soi, s'était le fait que j'avais encore ma volonté. Je perdrais sûrement celle-ci quand ils m'injecteraient de l'essence Zerg.

Autre chose à considérer était le fait que bientôt Kerrigan serait soumise à l'artefact Xel'Naga. Et enfin commencerait Heart of The Swarm…

Que de bonne perspective…

* * *

**5 mois depuis ma capture…**

Depuis plus d'une semaine je ressentais une présence voir plusieurs présences Protoss… Narud avaient sûrement récupérés ces crétins qui le voyaient comme un dieu… Je ressentais aussi la présence de l'artefact Xel'Naga grâce à la voix…

La voix m'avait expliqué que mon passage en mode Protoss était terminé… Vu le fait que je n'avais plus de bouche, que mon crâne s'était allongée, que ma peau était devenue violette et que mes yeux éclairaient telles des lanternes dans le noir prouvaient son affirmation.

La pensée me fit rigoler durant un bon moment créant des bulles d'air dans ma cavité de liquide. Le fait que je sois de bonne humeur avait l'air de rendre nerveux les Marines qui faisaient la garde durant la nuit. Vu le fait que mon corps était quasiment saturé de pouvoir, d'énergie psionique, je ne dormais que seulement quelques heures par nuit (deux ou troi au maximum) pour me remettre de l'épuisement dû aux expériences.

Une autre curiosité était le fait que j'intéressais les Protoss. Leur chef était venu me voir et Narud lui avait expliqué ma transformation… Il avait l'air choqué et curieux… C'est pourquoi, désormais une sentinelle Protoss me surveillait nuit et jour… Au cas ou j'aurai l'envie d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur de simples humains.

Et enfin, pour en revenir à l'artefact Xel'Naga, cela prouvait qu'actuellement se passait le récit de Heart of The Swarm… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'arrive ici… Et aussi une question de jours avant que ma volonté me soit enlevée. Que de bonne perspective en vue… J'étais curieux de savoir comment allais-je sortir de l'influence d'un Dieu Sombre… Comment la voix allait-elle me sauver ?

Finalement, je fermai les yeux, ricanant légèrement en entendant les soupires de soulagement des gardes en croyant que je m'endormais.

Tche… Idiot d'humain…

* * *

**7 mois depuis ma capture… 2 mois depuis le début du deuxième volet de Starcraft 2… Apparition imminente de la Reine des Lames…**

Ce qui était autrefois un Protoss se tenait aujourd'hui une créature débordant de pouvoir, sa peau était illuminée et des ailes luminescentes sortaient de son dos… Contrairement aux autres dont la peau était bleutée et les ailes blanche ou grises, sa peau était devenue violette d'une nuance sombre tandis que ces ailes étaient aussi noires que les ténèbres.

Un parfait Hybride… Subtile mélange entre Protoss, Zerg et Humain… La créature n'avait plus de raison d'être sauf celle de servir son dieu… Amon…

Plusieurs Marines restèrent à proximité pour surveiller la créature mais pas trop rapproché car certaines avaient été tués inexplicablement près d'elle. Et alors que l'un d'eux frémit en sentant le regard de la terrible bête sur lui, une alarme s'activa dans la pénombre, réveillant d'un coup tout le monde.

« ZERG DANS LE SANCTUM ! INTRUS ! » Hurla un Protoss qui se prit une griffe dans le ventre, cadeau de Kerrigan.

« Tuez tout le monde et trouvez-moi l'Hybride sombre » Commanda Kerrigan à ses Zerg.

La belle déesse de la destruction se rappela lors de la discussion avec Zeratul sur la planète Zérus, qu'il lui avait demandé de détruire la volonté d'Amon (l'influence) sur l'esprit de cet hybride. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, le sombre Protoss lui avait expliqué la vie du jeune homme et une partie de sa destinée.

Rapidement Kerrigan engagea le combat contre Narud dans un duel de puissance Psionique. Peu à peu, les autels qui amélioraient la puissance de Narud tombèrent sous la puissance Zerg. Quand finalement un Vigilant détecta une énorme source de puissance et alla vers elle et vit enfin la cuve renfermant l'hybride.

_Reine des lames… J'ai trouvé l'hybride… Sa puissance est phénoménale… Elle vous dépasse presque !_

_**Bien dès que le combat est terminé, je m'en occupe…**_

Le combat contre Narud s'acheva sur une victoire, le professeur s'échappa dans le sanctuaire. Et Kerrigan alla vers la cuve de l'Hybride qui s'appelait Nefarian…

« Est-ce lui ? » Demanda Kerrigan dans l'air mince.

Une ombre apparut…

« Oui… Dès que vous allez le libérer, nous devrons conjuguer nos efforts pour enlever l'influence d'Amon sur lui et après cela, je l'emmènerai avec moi. » Expliqua Zeratul.

Les zergling se jetèrent sur la cuve qui céda sous leur puissance, dès que la créature des ténèbres fut libérée, les Zergling furent vaporisées par sa puissance. Kerrigan sentit une partie de son pouvoir lui être enlevé.

« Maintenant ! » Hurla Zeratul.

La Reine Zerg et le Templier Sombre s'allièrent et détruisirent avec beaucoup de difficulté la volonté d'Amon dans son esprit.

« Bien le plus dure est fait. Merci pour ton aide… Un jour je te rembourserai. » Dit Zeratul.

Le Templier sombre prit une larve avec lui et fit lévité la créature vers lui, dès qu'il posa la main sur lui. Il puisa dans son ancien pouvoir pour déchirer le tissu de la réalité. Kerrigan vit pour la dernière fois l'étrange hybride dont le pouvoir surpassait presque le sien.

Lorsqu'il réapparut, ce fut dans une vallée entourée de montagne, il déposa la créature et s'assied en face d'elle. Il soumit la jeune larve Zerg. Attendant patiemment que l'hybride se réveille.

Chose qui ne dura pas longtemps, Nefarian se leva pour se retrouver dans un nouvel endroit.

« Et merde… Cela recommenc-VOUS ! » Hurla-t'il en voyant Zeratul qui lui souriait.

Un comportement étrange pour un Protoss…

« Bonjour Nefarian ou devrais-je dire Pascal ? » Dit Zeratul.

Fin du chapitre 2.


End file.
